The Dance Master
by TribalGarnet
Summary: Sebastian is writhing with jealousy when he sees Ciel dancing with Earl Trancy. He decides to do something about it.


Sebastian glared at the blonde boy Ciel had been dancing with on the ballroom floor. It was a fairly simple emotion, though even those were uncommon for Sebastian. He was jealous, or- better yet-envious. It was all written on his face, which was currently as easy to read as a hieroglyphic was for an Egyptian. And his face wasn't the only hint; when he'd seen the brat helping his master twirl he'd nearly crushed the glass he was holding. His garnet eyes flickered dangerously as Ciel and the other moved like fluid along the floor.

Sebastian knew that Ciel himself would have never offered a dance, so knowing that Alois had talked the raven-haired boy into dancing somehow irritated Sebastian even more.

A woman almost instantly noticed Sebastian's expression, and gave a soft chuckle. She turned to her butler and murmured to him, despite Sebastian being within earshot. "What do you think he'll do, Garcia?" Her voice was deep, but no one would compare it to chocolate. It was far too rough to be compared to something so smooth. Her viridescent gaze never left Sebastian. The man - who Sebastian now knew as Garcia - shrugged. He watched his master tilt her head back and suck back her whiskey.

"I don't really know, and honestly, I don't care, my lord." He replied dryly, his expression rather dull and bored. Sebastian's fingers scored the table repeatedly, his glare growing even more malicious as the seconds trickled into minutes. "Though if I were to guess," Garcia went on, "he's going to really fuck that boy up."

That was Sebastian's cue, or rather, an excuse for the butler to take action. His chair screeched in protest against the tile, and he marched up to Ciel, as if he was marching straight into a battlefield. He wrenched the boy's hands away from the host of the party, and immediately assumed the 'leader' position, ripping Ciel away from his 'partner'. He placed a hand on the boy's hip and roughly pushed Ciel in one direction. Ciel's visible eye widened, and the boy attempted to follow. "Sebastian, what in the world are you-"

He cut himself off when he saw Sebastian's magenta eyes with their menacing slits, and struggled to meet the man's pace. He was a bad dancer in general and his butler was very quick on his feet. This was already a fast-paced song and, of course, wearing high heels didn't make anything easier. Sebastian's eyes captivated Ciel, but terrified the boy all at once. He was spun roughly, and then an arm looped around his back and suddenly his small frame smashed against Sebastian's much larger body. This slowed both parties down, but Ciel's dizziness kept him from pulling away and in his daze just kept following Sebastian's lead. Sebastian placed a hand on Ciel's hip once more, and then his other hand laced with Ciel's. The boy attempted to follow suit, rolling his hips and following all of Sebastian's steps now that the demon had slowed down slightly. Then, Sebastian did something that made Ciel snap out of his daze. The poor boy found his face flushing profusely as Sebastian grabbed his posterior and lifted Ciel up to grind his groin against Ciel's. Hopefully, no one had seen that.

But a series of whistles from Earl Trancy, Lord Rivera and her butler (named Garcia) confirmed that people had indeed seen it. Ciel's head swirled. "Goodness, Sebastian, what is your _problem!?_ " Ciel managed to gasp out.

The butler didn't answer; he only glared at him harder as the song hit a silent point and they froze in one dance position, with Ciel's leg wrapped around Sebastian's waist, his small chest heaving. It was quite possible he could have an asthma attack at any given moment and yet, the song resumed. And so did they.

Ciel was clumsy but Sebastian was as slick as water. And somehow, they were both putting the rest of the dancers to shame. So much so, that many had already went back to their individual tables. Ciel was exhausted-his knees were shaking and his heart was pounding and he was gasping for air. Sweat caused his hair to cling to his forehead.

Finally, Sebastian answered. As relieved as Ciel was, Sebastian's words made him freeze up. "Is it not evident? I don't want that child's disgusting paws all over you." He spat the word 'child' as if it were poisoned wine, hating the taste of even referring to the Earl of Trancy.

" _Him_? You mean Alois?" Ciel was spun around again, and Sebastian dipped him. One knee between Ciel's legs, the boy's stretched his right arm out. "What's wrong with dancing with-"

Sebastian growled. The boy widened his eye again, mostly terrified at his butler. "You. Are. Mine." He hissed through clenched teeth, and then yanked Ciel back up, resuming their dance. Ciel inhaled in relief when the song finally ended, not pulling away from Sebastian but not wanting to stay on the dance floor any longer than necessary. Sebastian gave a quiet giggle, which froze Ciel's heart dead in their tracks. "I wouldn't relax so soon if I were you…" He growled into Ciel's ear. His voice, unlike Lord Rivera's, _was_ like dark chocolate. Bittersweet.

The boy shivered at the tone. "Wh...what do you mean…?" He restrained his voice from sounding as scared as it did.

The question made Sebastian laugh. A chilling, threatening laugh. "I'm going to make you mine, tonight, my little lord."


End file.
